1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus, and more particularly to a portable computer having a heat dissipating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical portable computers, or the so-called notebook computers, comprise a parallelepiped housing including a fan device disposed therein for circulating the air or for forcing the air into and out of the housing for heat dissipating purposes. The fan device is normally directed downward to the opening formed in the bottom of the housing. However, the bottom opening of the housing may be blocked when the portable computer is disposed on the legs of the users, such that the microprocessor of the portable computer may be damaged by heat.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional portable computers.